1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic handheld or portable devices and more particularly relates to an apparatus, system, and method for securing and interfacing with the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular because of the many functions the devices can perform. These functions can include playing music and videos, making phone calls, global positioning, displaying games and ebooks, taking pictures, etc.
Many such devices have provisions which allow electronic handheld devices to connect to larger, fixed computers or other devices to exchange data. The current state of the technology usually involves either attaching a cord directly from the fixed computer to the electronic handheld device, or by docking the device in a stand-alone cradle. Wireless technology can also be used to connect the electronic handheld device and the computer. However, oftentimes a corded connection is beneficial because the batteries of the electronic handheld device are charged through the connection with the computer as well.
The apparatuses and methods for connecting a electronic handheld device to a larger computer currently available rarely do more than exchange data and/or charge batteries. For example, while the electronic handheld device is docked with the fixed device, the electronic handheld device sits in open view, either in a stand-alone cradle, or resting directly on a desk or other surface. While this may be acceptable in a home or home office environment, in a place or work of education an expensive electronic device sitting in open view unfortunately invites theft.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that securely stores an electronic handheld device. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would provide secure storage and simultaneously provide a data connection with a host device such as a computer.